


Oh, were you gonna finish that?

by Thelastpilot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up!AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Diner!AU, M/M, and nino and all his cousins and stuff work there, ninos family owns a diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/pseuds/Thelastpilot
Summary: Adrien has possibly the most habitual eating schedule in all of Paris; with a favorite place, a favorite booth, and a favorite waiter all significant contributions as to why. Some... more than others, and one of these days he's finally going to do something about it. Probably.





	Oh, were you gonna finish that?

Adrien had a favorite restaurant, like many serial commuters and busy people tend to have. Some people pick for location, or speed or menu or environment, but as far as he was concerned his favorite had absolutely everything going for it.

It was close to his apartment (a nice morning walk) and opened early and closed late. It had the best comfort foods around, no matter what time you came, and it always tasted like a homecooked meal. It was tucked off the main track so tourists were never too frequent, though enough to stimulate business he hoped, and he never had any trouble getting a table.

By all rights he should, but he was such a regular that he was fairly certain the family who owned the place moved things around to make sure he always got his favorite table if it was open. He was known for tipping very well but had enough of a banter with the servers to think that they might just like him anyway even if he didn’t.

Adrien stretched as he stepped through the restaurant’s threshold that morning, chuckling a little as he looked around to confirm that he actually was the first customer of the day, or at least the only one currently in the building. His morning routine usually landed him there right after opening, where he had plenty of time to leisurely eat his fill before going to work. However, being so early usually meant that whatever staff was there wasn’t entirely prepared for him.

He waited patiently at the entrance, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that warded off the cool November morning. He could smell coffee and hear the distant sounds of a kitchen just barely waking up, when he heard a familiar call of, “Oh! Good Morning!”

Adrien cracked an eye to see his favorite server poke his head out from the kitchen, quickly stepping out and drying his hands on a towel as he greeted him.

Nino looked just as tired as he was, his short dark hair a bit ruffled and his gold eyes heavy with sleep, but his smile was just as kind as always, brightening when Adrien returned his greeting.

“Dude I don’t know how you always get here so early; I get paid to do it and I barely wake up on time.”

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle, the two of them navigating to his well-worn window seat. “I was gonna say that I was surprised to see you opening for a change, I normally only catch you at lunch time. I prefer now though, I like to eat when its slow and I can take as long as I want.”

Nino moved a step ahead to set up the table, talking over his shoulder and he found a menu and a set of silverware.

“I’ve been opening more and more lately, it’s like my cousins realized my mid-day shift was a sweet gig compared to setting the restaurant up, and now they won’t stop taking my shifts.” Nino shot him a sleepy smile as he added, “And for the record, I have never rushed you out. You’re always the one who pays in the middle of your meal.”

Adrien waited patiently as he finished setting up, mumbling something like “I feel bad wasting a table when you’re busy though…”, which made him laugh.

“Dude, you’ve paid enough in tips by this point to have a deed to that table, it’s _yours._ So,” he fished in his apron for a pen, clicking it pointedly as he turned towards his guest. “What can I get going for you?”

“What’s ready?” Adrien countered as he sat, laughing too when Nino sighed in exhaustion.

“Literally nothing, I got in so late man. Once Ahmed wakes up a little though we should be able to get whatever. Uh,” Nino looked towards the kitchen before smiling bashfully. “Maybe a coffee for now? I have coffee.”

“Coffee’s good, no rush. I’ve got a late call time today so I’m not in a hurry at all.”

“Thank god,” Nino breathed out in a rush, shaking his head when Adrien snickered. He looked back at the kitchen again, glaring a little when no sound interrupted him. “… the kitchens gone quiet… which means Ahmed probably passed out or something. I’ll uh, go get your coffee, I know how you like it.”

Nino gave him a little thumbs up before tucking away his pretty unnecessary pen and darting off towards the long vacant counter in the back of the restaurant. He only stopped to wake up the main computer and quickly throw on some ambient music before running to the back, making himself known again only by the distant shouting that sounded in the kitchen a short time later.

Adrien settled in to wait, leaning back in his familiar booth with half lidded eyes as he gazed aimlessly out the window. Every once in a while, he would hear some clatter or tone or bustle from the kitchen and it would make him smile a little, enjoying the quiet lo-fi type beat Nino had thrown on before getting swallowed by his chores.

The music was always better when he was working.

When his coffee finally came Adrien accepted it gladly, Nino looking a little more awake but still a bit stressed out as he ‘took his order’. He did the quotation marks himself, apologizing again because it was gonna be a minute for sure but his patience was really appreciated and everything. He scribbled down the order and was already mumbling to himself about the delivery truck and cleaning and who should have done what when closing the night before as he dashed away again, not leaving them much of a chance to chat, unfortunately. Adrien watched him leave as he sipped on his coffee, which despite his rush Nino still managed to make in his specific way and was distinctly glad again that he was the only one in the building. Nino and Ahmed would probably be way more stressed out if there was someone around who might actually mind.

He was glad that Nino knew him enough from all his patronage to understand that he wasn’t going to be a hassle.

Maybe, when Nino got more practice in with opening, he would be more prepared early on in the weekdays and they could maybe talk for a moment.

He had this sort of humble (pathetic) fantasy of saying good morning and sharing a smile, and then maybe inviting him to sit for a minute at his table when it was slow and he had nothing to do. Give him a bit of a chance to say something more impressive than his breakfast order for a change. Actually leave an impression, maybe.

… alright fine he might have a lot of reasons for this to be his favorite restaurant.

He felt a little warm under the collar suddenly when he admitted that to himself, frowning at his half-drained cup of coffee like it had something to do with it. And it sort of did, actually, little gestures like remembering how to make his coffee in his favorite way without having to be asked contributing to his lame little fantasies.

They were pretty harmless, he certainly wasn’t the first person to entertain a distant whimsical crush based on not much more than breakfast orders. It felt lame to call it a crush but he didn’t have a better word for it, some part of him understanding it was a little pathetic to feel that way about some random waiter he barely knew.

He was just some charming man with a bright smile and outdated lingo who thought he was pretty hilarious and was kind of right. And a warm laugh and a lot of personality, and he played video games and had a lot of neat music.

Nothing interesting about any of that.

Adrien sighed, moodily sipping his drink.

He really needed to get out more… this could not keep being the highlight of his day. He needed some other stuff going on besides a ridiculously habitual eating schedule dictated by charming men and the food their mom’s make, but he never put himself out there. He wasn’t really enthused on the idea of like… going out, and trying to go on dates and meet people, so the best he managed usually was vaguely _thinking _about _maybe _talking to some guy, only to talk himself out of it and have a staring match with the empty seat across from him.

It was pretty much just them, now was a **_great _**time, but there had been a bunch of great times. And there would probably be a couple more before he just accepted that this wasn’t his greatest strategy and he just asked him out. Which he liked to believe he might really do at some point.

He was pretty deep in thought as he approached the end of his cup, so when Nino spoke very suddenly besides him it gave him kind of a scare.

“Here you go, something for you,” he was saying, pausing to raise an eyebrow when Adrien jumped and looked up at him startled. He gave him a look, but just chuckled to himself, setting down a plate and surprising him again by taking the coffee cup from his hands and replacing it gently with a new one so he didn’t burn him. Adrien watched as Nino took his cup for himself, drinking from it casually to finish it off and gesturing to his small offering.

He was still a little confused by the fact that his waiter just stole his coffee so he could drink it, but he looked down and focused on the cute assortment of pastries and fruit that were on the plate. They were positioned hastily to look presentable, one of them a little bit burned but placed in the back to not be as noticeable. They had clearly just been made, and in a hurry, but it still looked wonderful.

“What’s this?” Adrien asked, placing his new hot coffee on the table to he could pick up one of the pastries, smiling at one of the burnt edges.

“It’s a ‘I’m Sorry your Food is Gonna Take A While’ Pastry, very rare. I make them myself, if you couldn’t tell by the fact that they’re a little burned.”

Nino’s laugh was muffled in what used to be Adrien’s coffee, Adrien laughing too as he looked up at him, a bit unprepared for the casual interaction but enjoying it.

“You made these just now? That’s very nice of you, even if you did just steal the last half of my cup.”

“I brought you a new one,” Nino defended himself, smiling again when Adrien laughed. Nino huffed a bit too though, leaning against the booth Adrien was sitting in. “I’m really glad it’s just you in here man, this is not a smooth start to the day. I feel bad about making you wait but at least I know you’re cool about it.” He groaned, rubbing at his eyes beneath his glasses. “I’m so sorry, but whoever closed last night didn’t even count the till and we’re still waiting on our delivery so-,”

“Hey don’t worry about it! Seriously, it’s not a problem at all.” Adrien had to look nearly straight up just to talk to him, his very casual waiter practically leaning over him (not that he minded.) “If it’s easier,” he managed to continue, “I can just eat somewhere else today. I don’t want to-,”

He faltered when Nino’s eyes widened, and suddenly he was standing up straight, frantically waving his free hand.

“Oh no no no! Don’t leave, we’ve got it! I just wanted to apologize. You’re our guy I don’t want you to not get what you always do just because I’m not on top of it today. Plus I gave you apology pastries, you have to stay!”

He gestured to his ‘I’m Sorry’ plate again to emphasis his point, grinning awkwardly when his favorite patron laughed. Adrien was snickering, taking a piece of pastry and enjoying its kind of battered appearance for a moment before eating it. Nino took heart in knowing that his good sense of humor was holding out, and that he was still in the clear for at least a little while more. He really didn’t want to screw him when he was always so patient, so it was his intention to sprint to the back to finish as fast as possible so that he’d actually have something well made to bring him.

Adrien was savoring his food, aware of the fact that Nino was about to leave again and their casual chat was about to end. This was by far the best he had ever done, the two of them talking so comfortably that he was now far from tired. He was charged from the simple contact, his pastries making him feel warm, and a little braver.

He was brimming with that kind of energy a person usually feels right before they start laughing, and he was desperate not to lose it, so as Nino was starting to turn away, he suddenly spoke up again, surprising himself.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Nino paused, looking down at him with his body still half turned away. He must have looked confused, because Adrien immediately started explaining himself.

“There has to be something anybody could do. I’m not a cook or anything but I can unload a truck and clean counters. That would help, right?”

“You- you-…” Nino was stunned, completely caught off guard as Adrien started innocently munching on his apple slices. “You want to- wait no!” Nino blurted out as Adrien stood, looking pleased with himself.

“Doing dishes and stuff isn’t hard, and it would be one thing you and your cousin don’t have to do. It beats just sitting here and doing nothing.” Adrien lifted his plate, munching on his food as Nino started to stammer.

Of course he was adamantly refusing but now that the idea had occurred to him he was completely determined.

“No, no dude you’re like- hey wait!!”

Adrien was already walking away, happily eating his pasties and looking for something to do. Nino ran ahead of him to try and stop him, forced to walk backwards and rambling at top speed.

“No! It’s so cool of you to offer but _seriously _your patience is already great you don’t have to **work** I just needed a second to get your food!”

“But I _want _to,” Adrien pushed, grinning as Nino ran to block the kitchen door, looking flustered as he stood there with his outstretched hands to stop him (one of them still clutching his stolen coffee cup.)

He stopped, not wanting to barge in and stress him out but he wanted him to know that he totally meant it. Judging by his bewildered expression, he was guessing he understood that.

“Dude no you can just relax! We’ve got it we’re all over it! I mean like- thank you! But we’re already keeping you just go sit!”

Adrien stood there for a moment, mulling it over as he took another apple slice. Nino’s eyes were all over his face as he stood guard at the kitchen door, completely unprepared for this guy. He didn’t look terribly appeased with Adrien’s vague hum or smug smile either, his tone completely unconvincing.

“Alright,” he said with a nod, still too happy as he gestured with his plate towards the door. “I don’t want to keep you,” he repeated, “you’ve got a lot of stuff to do.”

Neither of them moved, Nino clearly hesitant to leave now. He looked between Adrien and the kitchen, narrowing his eyes a little.

“… go back to your table.”

“Okay,” Adrien replied, not moving at all.

“Don’t do anything!” Nino stammered again, placing his cup down and edging towards the door but still so torn about leaving. He glanced behind him again, and then past Adrien towards the public entrance and could really feel the time he was losing when he didn’t even have a register open he could sell food with. But then he looked back at that cocky, lame guy who was just _standing _there happily, waiting for him to leave.

Adrien just nodded, grinning as he gestured at the door again, this time with an apple slice.

Nino hesitated again, before taking one step back, and another as Adrien just waited patiently. He could hear Ahmed working hard inside, feeling the pressure too since they were way behind schedule. His cousin was probably wondering what the hell he was doing but how was he supposed to explain this?

His back was all the way to the door when he just accepted that there was really no winning this, this guy was crazy.

They just had to see who was faster.

Nino bolted through the kitchen door with a crash, scaring the hell out of Ahmed who was passing by with an arm full stuff but he didn’t stop, just skidding across the tile and through the kitchen and around the corner and into the office, ignoring Ahmed’s shouts completely as he ran to count money as fast as he possibly could.

The door was like a gunshot to a race, Adrien completely caught up in his own nerves at the game he created but determined to win. He left his mostly finished plate with a clatter on the counter as he ran like hell to the first task he could think of, running towards the front host stand with the only things he knew for sure. Menus, dishrags, silverware sets and cleaner.

Adrien was cleaning and setting up tables about as fast as Nino could count, the waiter frantically scribbling at the edges of their check in sheet with the cash count and kicking the safe closed. He scrambled to grab the till and sprint back out into the kitchen, ignoring Ahmed again as he ran back towards the main body of the restaurant, but he was forced to skid to a stop when Ahmed angrily shouted at him, “**NINO**!”

“What?!” he demanded sharply, whipping around to glare at Ahmed who was waving frantically towards the back doors.

“The truck is HERE, listen to me for a second!! I need to start loading in before we get more people.”

“Do whatever but hurry up! Get everything going I’ve got to set up!”

Both of them stiffened when they heard a distant chime, trading a frantic look between each other before turning and running with what they needed to do.

Nino busted through the kitchen door out of breath, about to call out towards the front door his standard good morning as he asked them for their patience, but he didn’t have the chance to.

He stood open mouthed in shock as Adrien cheerily called out, “Good Morning! Is it just the two of you today?” to an older couple who had just walked in. The bastard had two menus in his hands already, beaming as they answered their good mornings too.

Adrien could feel Nino standing there in disbelief with the cash till in his hands, but couldn’t bring himself to doubt in the slightest, he was just having way too much fun as he escorted their new customers to their seats. He had almost half of the tables perfectly clean and sat them in the middle of them so it all looked a bit better than it was at the moment. Nino only just got his wits about him enough to actually start setting up the register as Adrien was taking their drink order, chatting with them personably as he just jotted it down in his phone.

Nino kept looking back and forth from the screen to Adrien, who was now telling some light-hearted joke to the delight of the older woman, who actually cooed some line like “Oh aren’t you sweet?” At a glance it looked like he was even making suggestions, before giving them a little wave and promising them their coffee shortly. It was when Nino successfully clicked the till in that Adrien was nearly back at the counter, scouting around for coffee cups and looking oh so pleased with himself.

Nino was going to try and hiss something at him but could think of nothing to say, Adrien shooting him a smug glance as he busied himself with whatever he felt like, occasionally stopping to munch on his pastries. He whisked himself away before Nino could sputter something out, and eventually he could stall no longer and ran back into the kitchen with a groan.

The kitchen was empty but he could see the evidence of Ahmed’s traffic, hustling to burst out into the street outside, immediately accosted by the morning chill and the odd clean smell of produce mixed with the damp, cool smells of the back alley. The truck was backed up to the loading door of the restaurant, and he caught sight of Ahmed just in time emerging with his hands full to avoid crashing into him, spooking him once again.

“Would _you _STOP that!” Ahmed finally yelled irritably, teetering dangerously as his younger cousin darted around him and started grabbing anything he could get his hands on, seemingly ignoring him. “Look I can get this you need to go handle the customers; finish set up inside.”

To his surprise Nino just huffed, his voice strained as he picked up two awkwardly sized food crates. “Oh no _trust me_, someone beat me to it.”

“What does THAT mean?” he attempted but Nino just rattled past him unsteadily, and Ahmed was forced to just pick up the pace so he could double back for Nino’s stuff before the loser dropped it all.

Inside Adrien was still on an adrenaline high, humming happily to himself as he polished off the last of his fruit. He had managed to clean all of the tables and the couple were happily sipping on their coffees, prepared to wait patiently for the order Adrien had only just taken. He had been looking around for something to write it on so he could pass it along to the kitchen when he had happened upon a hook laden with apron’s, so naturally he was wearing one now. Inside one of the pockets had been a misplaced pad of paper, so when Nino finally emerged in a frantic huff he was greeted with a folded slip of paper held between two fingers as Adrien triumphantly finished his coffee.

“Order for ya,” Adrien announced with a smirk, successfully cutting off whatever Nino had been about to say and waggling the paper slightly until he took it. “They only just made up their minds, so you’ve got awhile. The man’s coffee is black but the woman likes 3 creams no sugars.” He smiled, “In case you need to refill them, or I can do it, of course.”

“No!!” Nino finally spoke, so red in the face that Adrien was worried for just a second that he might actually have made him mad… but it only took a moment more for Nino’s flustered expression to become clear as he rubbed at his eyes, a laugh slipping through. And THAT made Adrien feel _very _brave.

They stood in relative privacy behind the counter together, the lo-fi tune and the general emptiness of the diner leaving them with each other to deal with. Nino sighed and crossed his arms, a smile still on his face even as he said, “You know I never really got that peak ‘bastard’ vibe off of you before but I have to admit it’s impressive.”

Adrien snickered, setting down his empty cup, but after a second’s thought started looking around for a place to clean it. “I have my moments,” he admitted, taking a full step towards the kitchen to find a sink to use before Nino snatched it from his hands, sliding past him to block the door again.

“What kind of pastry am I going to have to make to get you to sit down?”

“I don’t think you can top your apology pastry honestly, so I _guess _I can stop harassing you and go back to my booth. But then again it is a little weird for a waiter to switch out half-way through.”

Nino rolled his eyes, “I’ll tell them you went on ‘break’, now _please _give me a chance to make this up to you and go make your food?” He ended it like a question, since compliance was not guaranteed, but to his relief Adrien seemed to be relenting a little, taking his dirty plate with him and still entirely too happy with himself. He was really dragging his feet though, so Nino made a point to wander behind him, making a grab for his apron string which Adrien managed to dodge.

He was trying to assure his favorite waiter that he didn’t owe him anything and that he just wanted to help, but noticed after a moment that Nino was too distracted with huffing and puffing about all the clean tables and refilled salt shakers to listen, shepherding him back to his seat like he wished it had a ball and chain. The glare he got as he was finally forced back to his spot was just too good, and Adrien took his disbelieving sigh as a sign of victory.

“Now I’m going to go and make you your food and you better be sitting right here when I come back and give it to you. AND I’m going to get you another cup of coffee.” He said it almost defiantly, in a ‘and what are you gonna do about it?’ kind of way.

Adrien was going to say something charming or snarky when the door dinged again, and Nino leveled him with another glare when he turned to look. Adrien was forced to sheepishly bow his head, grinning innocently as Nino started taking steps away, walking backwards and watching him for most of the way before he finally turned around and said his standard, “Good Morning!”

Adrien decided to play it safe after that, waiting in his booth patiently but was still bubbly enough to chuckle to himself every now and again. He kept peeking over his shoulder as Nino sat down the new patrons and took their drink orders, checking in with the older couple who had been sat before and politely explaining that the cook was just about done with everything. Normally he could get away with staring, but today he seemed to get caught every single time, Nino always glancing up in his direction as if to check he was where he should be. He’d catch him staring and smile a little, sometimes shaking his head, sometimes looking away, and every time it left Adrien with an odd spike of energy that snaked down his spine and made him chuckle again.

His stupid, showy stunt was ridiculous, looking back on it now that the hype had died down a little. He was self-aware enough to start feeling embarrassed about it, but whenever he started doubting himself or planning how to apologize, he’d think back to the disbelieving laughs or the banter and feel just a little reassured. Maybe he had been a little over-zealous, a little too eager but, for better or for worse

He _finally _made an impression.

It was a short time later when the door dinged again, but to Adrien’s relief it was to signal help arriving. Another employee he recognized finally showed up to clock in, and it was only then that he really relaxed. He pulled off his cozy little apron and set it aside on the table, taking himself off standby now that Nino had another set of hands on deck. There were only two real customers to be worrying about, since at this point Adrien could honestly never get food and be perfectly content with it. He was relieved to see that he was not the first one served, the older couples’ orders coming through first and was glad to see that Nino had the sense to put him on the backburner regardless, or at least that was what he had assumed. In reality Ahmed must have just been hauling ass, because it was no time later at all that Adrien heard the familiar _thunk _of a plate being set down beside him.

He had been doodling in his handy dandy waiters notebook so Nino had actually managed to sneak up on him, sliding Adrien’s standard order to rest in front of him with a little more sass then was customary.

Adrien glanced up, determined to get out something witty this time, when suddenly his waiter’s momentum seemed to shift…

And he was moving to take a seat.

Adrien started slightly as Nino slid into the booth opposite him, setting down two empty coffee cups as he did and reaching for a carafe of the stuff he hadn’t noticed at first.

He felt himself going red in the face as Nino nonchalantly poured for them both, saying, “I’m sure you usually never drink this many cups in a sitting but it’s been a weird morning and you need something with your food. Plates hot, by the way.”

“I- uh,” Adrien stammered, looking down at it as an excuse to collect himself as Nino prepped his coffee the way he liked it. He was reeling from Nino’s sudden self-invite to his table, all his bold confidence from before totally evaporated by the sudden real life presence of his stupid, hopeless daydreams. But he couldn’t just say nothing, so he managed, “I’ll have another. And uh, this looks great, thank you.”

There was another apology pastry, he noticed. Tucked right in the corner.

When Adrien finally managed to look up it was _Nino _who was smirking into his cup this time, living for it as it was Adrien’s turn to look a little caught out. A little bit of payback, just a touch. He didn’t start eating right away either, accepting the offered drink and scoffing a little as Nino stole a strawberry.

“I can’t really stay for too long,” he opened, and despite the fact that obviously that must be the case Adrien couldn’t help feeling disappointed. “But I wanted to take a sec to come over. I’m taking a five.”

Adrien was going to say something like ‘don’t waste your break on my account’ but couldn’t bring himself to and hesitated at the last second. Even if it was mostly placating, he didn’t want to risk him getting up and leaving. Nino took the silence and continued, leveling him with a glare he knew now to be playful.

“You bum rushing my counter was totally ludicrous. Like, I was literally just telling Ahmed about it in the back and he couldn’t believe it. He was laughing his ass off.” When Adrien started laughing he just shook his head, eating his strawberry and taking a second one. Adrien didn’t seem to mind. “Like what’s even the plan for that, I had no idea what to do so I was just like, well fuck it I guess?? I’ll count the tills.”

Adrien was laughing even harder, the other employee now taking care of tables craning their head to look at them but neither of them caring. They were both laughing after a minute, and Adrien fought through it to say, “Your face was so funny, I couldn’t help myself. It was awesome.”

“It was _ridiculous _but whatever,” Nino rolled his eyes, smiling too big to hide it with his cup, though he still kind of tried. “I can’t stop thinking like I owe you dude like I was freaking out about it but you actually really did help. And you waited so long for your food and you were so cool about it the whole time-,”

“You don’t owe me anything Nino, I’m serious. I was having fun.”

“No I do, I definitely do. I owe you breakfast,” Nino said matter-of-factly, but shook his head again when Adrien gestured at his plate with an eyebrow raised. “No, not that one, that one was late. And not here either like, somewhere else. Some other time.” He hesitated, and for the first time since sitting he looked a little bit nervous. “Like maybe Friday, actually. If you were free.” He paused. “Friday morning,” he clarified kind of needlessly, looking away. He glanced up once at Adrien’s stunned silence and started rambling again. “Cause uh, I’m off on Friday, and I actually have time and _you _are usually in here on Fridays so like, if you were free-,”

“I’d love to!” Adrien suddenly interrupted, his voice a bit rushed sounding as he surprised them both, now stammering a little himself. “Uh, I mean, yes! I’m free, on Friday. Where-…” Adrien kind of trailed off, his pulse electric as he desperately tried to keep his cool.

_It was happening._

“Well um, I actually haven’t picked a place yet. I was thinking that maybe, if you didn’t mind I could just like…. text you, later. With the restaurant.”

Adrien only noticed that Nino was fidgeting with his notepad with his free hand when he put his coffee down to wrestle it out of the apron pocket, putting it on the tabletop a little bashfully and was surprised to see that Adrien had already beaten him to the pen (probably from his own apron), pulling the paper over to his side and ignoring his breakfast entirely. Nino sat there balling his apron up in his hands as Adrien quickly jotted down his phone number, sliding it back to him with an energetic smile that he returned.

Like okay maybe he had _thought _about doing this like a hundred times but he couldn’t believe he was actually doing it. When the hell had he grown a pair? This handsome guy had been a regular here for **ages **and he never actually managed to do something about it, but he could practically sense Ahmed creeping on him through the window in the kitchen door. He had already been thinking it, but it was Ahmed’s indignant encouragement that actually got him out there.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Adrien finally answered, sounding so totally earnest that Nino had no idea what to do with it, laughing with nervous excitement.

“Yeah, me too. Let someone else deal with the morning rush for once, huh?”

With that Nino got up, holding his coffee cup in his hand and smoothing his apron as he stood, and, after a moments thought, leaned over to grab Adrien’s from the table (which he allowed without protest). He wanted to stay and get another laugh or poke fun at him or anything really, but he was so wired at this point that he just knew he was gonna fuck it up, so he did the safe thing and bailed. He traded a little wave with Adrien as he darted off to fill in Ahmed who was probably waiting to ambush him anyways, honestly a little childishly excited to share cause… he said **yes**. And when he risked a glance back as he fled he saw the man drop his head in his hands for a second, before he looked up again and _beamed _out the window. He looked so amped, Nino couldn’t stop thinking that maybe… he had been hoping? Hoping for Nino to ask him out? Had he been waiting for it? Was that why he jumped up to help had they both been-

When he crashed into the kitchen door without looking his coffee splashed against his chest, and he stumbled through it, the hot liquid catching mostly on the apron but burning his arms a little and drawing EVERYONES attention in the ridiculously quiet restaurant. He bolted through it and shut the door behind him, recoiling in on himself as he _swore _he heard him laughing.

The only thing Adrien heard back from it was a text two minutes later from an unknown number that simply said, “Shut up you didn’t see that.” 

He quickly saved the contact and rushed to reply, “Lol yeah, I didn’t see anything.”


End file.
